


A Nightmare To Remember

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Anguish, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: Sam has a nightmare but should he tell Dean about it?





	A Nightmare To Remember

"Dean," Sam smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

He didn't feel the knife going into his back until it was too late.

Pain and confusion erupted in his brain and he staggered away from the embrace- Dean allowing this- and hit the wall behind him.

Sam groaned and croaked a single word.

"Why?"

Dean's smile twisted into a sneer as he spoke, knuckles white as they gripped the handle of the knife slick with his brother's blood.

"Why? Why? You ruined my life! All of it! Everything was fine before you came along and fucked everything up. I had Mom and Dad and we were happy! But you changed all that. She died because of you, because the demon wanted you! If you weren't born she'd still be alive."

Sam shook his head, unbelieving.

Dean advanced towards him and placed the blade of the knife against his throat, pressing down hard.

Sam didn't even dare to breathe.

"I wish it had been you who died in that fire. I wish you had been the one to burn, not her!" Dean snarled and the pressure on Sam's neck increased. He couldn't even cry out before the blade sank into the soft flesh of his throat…

Sam woke with a start, gasping for air, drenched in cold sweat. The motel room was still dark; it had to be late.

Sitting up and brushing his damp hair away from his face, Sam glanced at Dean snoring lightly in the bed next to his, lying peacefully on his belly, one hand shoved beneath his pillow, his dreams no doubt pleasant ones.

Sam had the sudden urge to turn on the lamp on the table between them and tell his brother about his nightmare. He wanted Dean to laugh and tell him he was being ridiculous, melodramatic, but something made him hesitate.

Was he really afraid Dean would hurt him? How stupid!

But, Sam knew that his brother kept a knife under his pillow while he slept and, if he thought about it, he could have sworn Dean was wearing the same faded Iron Maiden t-shirt and grey jobbing pants he had seen in his nightmare.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Sam wrapped his arms around his shins and waited silently for morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this drabble comes from a song by the band Dream Theater.  
> I had the beginning for this written a while ago but I couldn't think of an end until two nights ago.  
> Hope you enjoy. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you like this.


End file.
